The invention relates to impact wrenches and more specifically to accessories that can be mounted on the front end of the impact wrenches. Impact wrenches are powered by pressurized air that rotates the drive shaft of the impact wrench. Normally a hose from a compressor is attached to a socket on the rear of the impact wrench. The impact wrenches are rated by the number of foot pound force produced by the impact wrench.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel accessory for an impact wrench that produces a force in pounds that are more than 100 times the rated foot pound rating of the impact wrench.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel torque impact wrench accessory that will function as a crimping tool.
It is another object of the invention to provide an accessory for an impact wrench that can be used as a portable device to straighten shafts when it functions as a high-powered press.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel accessory for an impact wrench that can be used for shearing operations.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel accessory for an impact wrench that hold dies for long wire splicing.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel accessory for impact wrenches that can be used as a bearing or gear puller for automotive or machine repair.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel accessory for impact wrenches that can be used for removing or installing races and bushings.